I'm Horrible with Flowers
by AmaraIlluser
Summary: Second Chapter! We continue were we left off, introducing a new character right off the bat!
1. Chapter 1

Hana galloped over to Momo's shop. "Momo, can I see the flowers now?" She asked, smiling widely at the…short for his age boy.

He raised his head, lifting a basket filled with chrysanthemums. "Right here. I'd give them to you for free, but my sister would kill me if I did that. Try to pick fast, looks like another customer's here already." He said, pointing to a woman admiring the other flowers in the shop's window.

Hana nodded, delicately picking up a rosy pink flower. "This one! This one! Hana likes this one." She said, pressing the petals to her nose, the smile still plastered.

"Oi, don't buy expensive flowers like that," Vivi said, coming up from behind, annoyed by, none other than the fact that Hana was once again around the brat. "Hurry up and pick one already, you're holding up the line and it's bright out here." He said, rubbing his head, squinting from the sun. It was particularly bright today, bloody sun.

The woman admiring the flowers raised her head, "You mustn't worry, I was just looking around. I'm awful at taking care plants." She said, smiling a bit, her features were hidden by a dark blue umbrella, her face a dark silhouette.

Vivi shrugged, "See? The brat can't even manage to get paying customers, every time we're here at least." He said, glaring at the human child.

Momo scowled at him, "That's because you're dreary and evil presence scares them away. It ain't my fault."

Hana, unaware of the argument the two were having, turned back to the woman. "You like flowers? You should buy one! It doesn't matter if you can't take care of it." She said, slightly making a point, like her usual, odd self.

Faintly smiling, the woman laughed, "I see, that means that I'd wasting my money on flowers that would die. I can't bare that. I'm only visiting this town for a brief time." She explained, "I must say, it's an impressive town though. Earlier I saw a grand mansion in the forest, it looked somewhat pitiful, all cut off from the outside like that."

Hana's smile faltered a bit, "It's not! It's real nice place." She protested.

"Yes, I'm sure it is, I plan on visiting the residents of the place. For…business, you could say."

That's when Vivi jumped in, walking in between Hana and the woman. He didn't like where this was going, this person was hiding something, and acting slightly suspicious. "That's my mansion. So why are you? It's no wonder you're not bothering with the flowers here." He asked, glaring at the woman.

A snide laugh could be heard from the woman, "If you want to ask questions, go back to your mansion and I'll explain, I'd rather not make a scene here, Duke Vivi."


	2. I'm Horrible with Flowers

Hana galloped over to Momo's shop. "Momo, can I see the flowers now?" She asked, smiling widely at the…short for his age boy.

He raised his head, lifting a basket filled with chrysanthemums. "Right here. I'd give them to you for free, but my sister would kill me if I did that. Try to pick fast, looks like another customer's here already." He said, pointing to a woman admiring the other flowers in the shop's window.

Hana nodded, delicately picking up a rosy pink flower. "This one! This one! Hana likes this one." She said, pressing the petals to her nose, the smile still plastered.

"Oi, don't buy expensive flowers like that," Vivi said, coming up from behind, annoyed by, none other than the fact that Hana was once again around the brat. "Hurry up and pick one already, you're holding up the line and it's bright out here." He said, rubbing his head, squinting from the sun. It was particularly bright today, bloody sun.

The woman admiring the flowers raised her head, "You mustn't worry, I was just looking around. I'm awful at taking care plants." She said, smiling a bit, her features were hidden by a dark blue umbrella, her face a dark silhouette.

Vivi shrugged, "See? The brat can't even manage to get paying customers, every time we're here at least." He said, glaring at the human child.

Momo scowled at him, "That's because you're dreary and evil presence scares them away. It ain't my fault."

Hana, unaware of the argument the two were having, turned back to the woman. "You like flowers? You should buy one! It doesn't matter if you can't take care of it." She said, slightly making a point, like her usual, odd self.

Faintly smiling, the woman laughed, "I see, that means that I'd wasting my money on flowers that would die. I can't bare that. I'm only visiting this town for a brief time." She explained, "I must say, it's an impressive town though. Earlier I saw a grand mansion in the forest, it looked somewhat pitiful, all cut off from the outside like that."

Hana's smile faltered a bit, "It's not! It's real nice place." She protested.

"Yes, I'm sure it is, I plan on visiting the residents of the place. For…business, you could say."

That's when Vivi jumped in, walking in between Hana and the woman. He didn't like where this was going, this person was hiding something, and acting slightly suspicious. "That's my mansion. So why are you? It's no wonder you're not bothering with the flowers here." He asked, glaring at the woman.

A snide laugh could be heard from the woman, "If you want to ask questions, go back to your mansion and I'll explain, I'd rather not make a scene here, Duke Vivi."


	3. Chapter 4

"Now while I personally do not wish to let my presence be noticed, this bet is far too amusing to let go." Vivadine called, laughing slightly, giving a slight smirk through the whole time. She rested her head on her hand, studying Vivi. "You do seem tense, but I promise I mean no harm to you nor the human child." She explained, recomposing herself.

"If I thought that you would have left already." Vivi snapped, scowling still. "I don't see why it's of any interest in you anyways." He added, giving a shrug, "I would think you'd have better things to do."

Vivadine sighed, rolling her eyes, "Yes, you would think, but I'm afraid I'm not even supposed to be here, you see." She flicked her wrist. "But anywho, I wanted to speak to the little girl, Hana." She added, lilac curls falling in front of her eyes. "Of course, it doesn't have to be immediately. But within the following week." She then glanced at a black cat, that seemed to be inspecting what was going on. It was tense suddenly, "Is that thing normal?"

Vivi gave an irritated look. "That disgusting creature? Hana's pet." He replied bluntly. "Why?" He demanded, not seeing anything interesting about the cat at all. it just seemed like an annoying nuisance to him. If it weren't for Hana, he would've killed it by now.

The demoness laughed, "Because, unless it can duplicate, I'm afraid you're about to meet one of my sisters." She said.

Vivi then noticed the other black cat in the window. It wasn't Hana's, that was for sure. The feline was sleek, with a long, twitching tail. It was sitting calmly, as if observing the situation, then opened its mouth. "Hah! Figures you'd be here, Vivadine! And with a candidate for the crown, no doubt." It hissed, baring its teeth, then stared at Vivi. The cat's figure gradually faded into a shadow, taking a more human form. Once it solidified, it was a young looking girl. She wasn't short, but not as tall as Vivadine, and she still had feline features, such as dark blue ears, and a tail. The dress she wore was, like Vivadine's, black, but with a silver veil around her shoulders, and to her knees, revealing black boots. "So! What makes you think you have any right to skip out to Earth?" She demanded, stomping her foot.

"Just enjoying myself, Feral. But what about you, hmm?" Vivadine replied in a patronizing tone. "You may well represent Pride, but you're still new as well. Don't get too confident. You could easily be replaced, sister or not." She scolded, her eyes turning to a slit.

A growl was heard from Feral, who was virtually ignoring Vivi. "Silence! I'm am powerful. And I'll prove it." She spat, revealing her fangs, her tail lashing angrily. "I, Feral, Pride's Incarnation, shall not bedemoted so soon." She boasted, raising her chin to the air.

Finally, Vivi had had enough of this, and slammed a book down. "Enough. If you're going to have some sibling rivalry, do it somewhere else. Especially if one is some mutated furball."

Feral hissed, her tail brushing out. "Why you - " Vivadine turned away, the red dust returning around her and Feral, and without much of a word, they left.

"Dammit, Vivadine! What was that for?" Feral hissed, crossing her arms like an indiniant child. Her appearance seemed to have gotten significantly younger.

Vivadine stared at her, giving a sophisticated smile to her young sister, "Because, we can't cause trouble in the human nor Demon world. Unless you want to be locked up again, that is." She explained, giving a shrug. "Though I highly doubt that you wish to return to your cell, right?"


End file.
